Chloe Sullivan:Dark Knight
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Chloe sullivan while on vacation in Gotham City discovers Batman's secret identity and falls in love with him
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Sullivan: Dark Knight 

(This story is rated M for Mature. Chloe Sullivan and other Smallville related Elements are copyrighted 2001-2007 CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Bruce Wayne and other Batman related elements are copyrighted 2006 WB & DC Comics. All other characters are mine)

_Chapter I: Chloe meets Batman_

_It was Trinity's idea to come here,_ Chloe thought to herself as she walked down the dark alley in Gotham City. She had on the advice of Clark's half sister Trinity had taken a vacation from _The Daily Planet_ due to some of the weird happenings in Smallville that had occurred. First an alien from Clark's home planet of Krypton had overtaken Lex Luthor and had Clark imprisoned in **_The Phantom Zone_** but was released by Jor-El's assistant Raya. With Clark now looking for "Zoners" as she called them, it was time for her to take some time off and take a week away from the craziness that is Smallville. She remembered the discussion at Clark's farm barn where Trinity was hooking up her prototype vehicle to a charging station.

"_Why don't you go to Gotham? I've been there. You need a change of pace," _Trinity had said. "_Sides, you'll have your cell phone if you need help. If you do, Clark or I will come running,"_ She had joked. Clark had encouraged her to come here. Now a week later, she had gotten lost and had ended up in an alleyway in a city she barely knew. She had heard of a vigilante who called himself "Batman" had been terrorizing the streets of Gotham. She told her editor-in-chief that she wanted to investigate this mysterious "Batman". She had said. Her Editor-in-chief just smiled, and granted her request, calling it a 'working vacation'. She already missed her cousin Lois Lane, who was working for a tabloid newspaper called _The Inquisitor_, and she was hard at work on a story on a local vigilante who called himself "The Green Arrow".

She then saw a couple of tough looking men coming in the alley towards. She reached for her cell phone ready to call Lex, Trinity or Clark. She and Lex had dated, but now He was dating the former girlfriend/fiancée of Clark Kent, Lana Lang. The two had cut contact with each other when she refused to join him while Zod was in possession of his body.

"Hey lady, your pretty. Give me some money," One thug said raising a knife toward her neck. She dropped her cell phone and pulled out of her trench coat a can of mace.

"Ooh a fighter!" the other thug said as he grabbed her wrist and the can fell right beside her cell phone. Suddenly something black and hard knocked the knife from the thug's hand that held it.

"Shit! It's the batman!" The other thug said as he pointed up to the rafters of a nearby apartment building. Someone dressed in a black body suit, which looked like a bat came flying down. The two thugs ran from the scene. They had heard about this wacko who was putting fear in the hearts of criminals everywhere.

"Are you all right?" Spoke the Batman from behind a voice synthesizer. She nodded, still shaking with fear.

"Who are you?" She asked finally seeing him underneath the light of a nearby light.

"You tell me," He said as he suddenly took to the air. He was gone. She very quickly grabbed her cell phone and can of mace and dialed the first number on her Cell phone address book.

_Kent Farm, Smallville-4 hours away-_Trinity began to drive stakes into the ground to rebuild the fence to keep the pigs in, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, and said," talk to me!"

"Trinity, it's me Chloe. I saw him!" Chloe said from the other end, sounding frightened.

"Who? Who did you see, Chloe?" Trinity asked. She then heard a name she never thought she would hear again.

"The batman!" was her friend's answer.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe Sullivan: Dark Knight 

(This story is rated M for mature. Chloe Sullivan, Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are copyrighted above. Bruce Wayne & Batman are copyrighted 2006-2007 The WB and DC Comics. All Other characters are mine)

Chapter 2: Trinity reveals a secret

_Gotham City General Hospital-_Trinity Jean Knight rushed in at normal speed, not wanting to use her powers to reveal herself. She had gotten a call from her friend Chloe Sullivan who was nearly mugged but was saved by Gotham's vigilante protector known simply as Batman.

"Chloe!" She said as she walked in to the hospital room after she had found what room Chloe was staying in. She saw the black eye on the young woman. Chloe stared at her friend.

"Trinity, am I glad to see you," She said as she saw the sister of her friend Clark Kent holding flowers from her editor-in-chief of _The Daily Planet_.

"What happened?" Trinity said placing the flowers on a nearby table. She then grabbed a chair and placed it by Chloe's bed & then she sat down.

"I was mugged by some men. 2, I think. Then someone came up to me and defended me against them. In less then 5 minutes, they were on the ground. The man, identified himself, as the batman," She said between breaths. Trinity shook her head.

"What do you mean you saw Batman. That's impossible! I saw him when I was 9, before I moved to Smallville. That was in 1986. " Trinity said. She then saw her friend Sarah McCallister come in.

"Trinity! When did you get into Gotham?" Sarah asked. She then looked at Chloe.

"Who's your friend?" Sarah asked Trinity.

"To answer your question, I flew into Gotham City 3 hours ago, after hearing my friend Chloe Sullivan had been mugged. Chloe Sullivan, I'd like to introduce Sarah McCallister that I met before I moved to Houston," Trinity said.

"This is the young woman who was rescued by the batman?" Sarah said. Chloe stared at her.

"How did you know about that?" Chloe said. Sarah held up the local paper _The Gotham City Times_ which had on it's page 1 headline _"Batman saves Metropolis reporter"_.

"Any time batman does anything here in town, it's front page news," Sarah said as she stood behind Trinity.

"How do you know about batman?" Chloe said to Trinity. The half-breed smiled at her friend.

"I was 9 years old, and I had a one day layover in Gotham City while my mother was making arrangements for me to live with my uncle William Knight in Houston Texas. He was a businessman who owned Knight Enterprises. I was put up in a hotel room by my mother while she stepped out with a suitor. I was alone stuck watching cable in the hotel room, when someone barged into the room wearing a mask and carrying a gun. He didn't realize who I was or about my powers. I didn't either. The bullets just bounced off my back. He had asked me to lie down on my stomach while he went into my mother's adjacent bedroom to steal her jewelry. He came out and was angry when he didn't find anything. He proceeded to fire at me. He was flabbergasted to see bullets fly off my back without a scratch. All of a sudden, the window crashed in and an older man dressed as a bat came in and easily disarmed the man. The security team came in and handcuffed him. When Elizabeth came back, she thought I was lying about the batman, but she was later proved wrong when the hotel security cameras revealed the Batman coming into my hotel room. She proceeded to quickly get me out of Houston," Trinity said. She then held up a picture of the bat symbol that had been Batman's signature symbol.

"Are you sure it was batman you saw?" Sarah said to Chloe. She nodded. They then heard a man that Trinity knew from a recent meeting in Metropolis.

"Who saw the batman?" said the voice of Bruce Wayne.

"I did, " Chloe said.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Bruce said. He nodded to Trinity.

"Chloe Sullivan, Reporter for _The Daily Planet_," Chloe said.

"What are you gonna do?" Bruce asked her as he shook her hand. Trinity smiled at her friend.

"Find out who is under that mask," Chloe said staring at Bruce, remembering that she had seen him with Trinity for a business meeting 90 days ago.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe Sullivan: Dark Knight

(This story is rated M for Mature. Chloe Sullivan, Smallville, and it's characters and locales are copyrighted 2001-2006 The WB Network/2006-2007CW network. Batman, Gotham City and it's locales are copyrighted 2006 Warner Brothers and DC comics)

Chapter 3 Chloe meets Batman

She smiled as she hung up her Cell phone. It had been a week since she was in Gotham General Hospital and her friend Trinity Jean Knight had visited her as well as the mysterious Bruce Wayne who owned Wayne Enterprises who was bringing a new asylum to Smallville within the month. She was on her way to the Gotham expansion of LuthorCorp. She was going to meet Lionel Luthor to discuss Trinity's interaction with Batman and her own interaction with someone who had taken up the mantle of Batman. She knew she couldn't talk to Clark. He was at the _Fortress of Solitude_ in training to catch the so-called "Zoners", escaped criminals from the _Phantom Zone_, from Clark's home planet of Krypton. He had called her to leave her a voice mail saying that he was going to the Fortress to begin and that he would not be in contact with anyone for 2 weeks. Chloe remembered getting a phone call from Lana Lang telling her that She and Clark had broken up and that she had taken temporary residence at the Luthor Mansion.

_Great,_ she thought to herself,_ She leaves Clark because he told her the secret,_ She then looked at the door of the LuthorCorp company. She then heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Sullivan, I know you have questions," Spoke the voice. It was a voice she knew so well. It was the man who called himself batman.

She turned. She saw him for the first time. He was 6', dressed in a black body suit, with a cape formed like the wings of a bat, and a symbol in the center of the black suit of a bat surrounded by yellow.

"You can't be Batman! My friend Trinity said you're an older man!" She said as the two walked toward the elevator.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked. Batman smiled a small smile.

"Lionel Luthor asked me to come here. He had talked with Bruce Wayne. Mr. Wayne got in contact with me and asked me to show up on his behalf," Batman said.

"Oh, well let's get going," Chloe said uncomfortable. She had just had Thanksgiving with the Kents, including Lionel himself. He had mentioned to Chloe that he had arranged a meeting between himself, herself and the vigilante known as Batman. They boarded the elevator. She then noticed his utility belt.

"Why would Lionel want to see you?" Batman asked as he watched the digital display of the numbers going up.

"To arrange an interview with you," She said, her confidence rising, as she had been terrified of the first time she had seen him in that alley nearly a month ago.

"So I was set up," He said to himself. The elevator doors opened and both Chloe and the batman saw semi-automatic weapons pointed at them.

"Don't get off, you freak!" One of the security guards said loading a clip in his gun. But in that 30 seconds, Batman grabbed his gun and his boot went into the security guard's chest and the man went back. He then used a variation of karate to disarm the other three.

Chloe stood there, captivated by his swift, fluid movements against the guards. She then heard clapping. Both Batman and Chloe saw Lionel clapping….


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe Sullivan: Dark Knight

(This story is rated M for Mature. Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent, Smallville are copyrighted 2001-2006 The WB Network/2006-2007 The CW Network & DC comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Bruce Wayne & Batman are copyrighted 2006 Warner Brothers & DC Comics. All Other Characters are mine)

_Chapter 4: Batman rescues Lionel & Chloe_

Chloe Sullivan stared at the two men before her. One was Lionel Luthor who was set to marry Jonathan Kent's Widow Martha within a week. The other was the Mysterious vigilante that _The Gotham Times _and _The Daily Planet _called "The batman". She couldn't believe herself. She had been enamored with Batman since a friend of hers had come back a few months ago had told her about the mysterious Vigilante who saved her from being raped.

"Won't you please sit down?" Lionel said to the two. Batman said nothing but moved to the chair. Chloe sat down across from the 6'0" man.

"What would you like to know?" Batman said, finally speaking after the silence that sat between them.

"Why do what you do, Batman?" She said finally digging out the blueberry phone unit and put it into a notepad mode.

"My duty is to protect the Citizens of Gotham. My Goal is to inspire fear in terror in the hearts and minds of the criminal element. They try to terrorize the people of this town. My intentions are to give this city back to the citizens," Batman finally said after a moment.

"Why? What happened to you?" Chloe said, giving him one of her most sexy smiles.

"We all have tragedy in our lives. In my life tragedy occurred, and I wanted to turn the tables on those who strike terror and fear in the hearts of the average person. I want what's best for everyone," Batman said. Chloe then pulled out some warrants out for the arrest of "batman".

"Not everyone agrees with your methods. Including the police," Chloe said. She handed him the warrants.

"Well, if it works. The police don't trust me but I get the job done. You've heard of the costumed adventurer known as _Spider-man_, haven't you?" Batman said.

"Yes, I've met him," Chloe said coolly wondering where this line of thought was going. Batman smiled a devious thought.

"There is a time coming, when the law Enforcement Officials won't be enough. My job and others like me is to enforce the law, not be above the law," Batman said.

"But we are here to see that you are stopped," One of the guards said. Lionel stared at the guard suddenly realizing that the man in the LuthorCorp uniform wasn't his personal guards.

"What are you thinking, man?" Lionel said as he saw the machine gun pointed at the three of them.

"Simple, Luthor. We give Batman what he deserves, and we hold you two for ransom and get very rich, " Another "guard" said pointing another machine gun at them. They then heard a low growl from batman.

"I don't think so," He said, and within 5 seconds the 4 men were down on the ground. They then felt a rush of wind and Clark Kent, friend of Chloe Sullivan stood there, staring at the costumed adventurer known as Batman.

Batman nodded to Clark Kent. He released a smoke bomb and before they knew it, Batman was gone.

"Are you all right?" Clark said to Lionel and Chloe. Both of them nodded, and he saw a fierce determined look on Chloe's face.

"I will find out who he is, no matter what," Chloe said.

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe Sullivan: Dark Knight 

(This story is a rated M for Mature. Chloe Sullivan, Smallville and other Smallville related Characters and locals are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Bruce Wayne, Batman and Gotham City are copyrighted 2006-2007 Warner Brothers and DC Comics. All Other characters are mine)

Chapter 5: Chloe discovers Batman's secret 

Chloe stared at the cave around her as she glanced at the dark clad costumed vigilante known as _Batman_.

"Thank you for saving me and Lionel Luthor, But why bring me here?" Chloe said as she walked from the batmobile to go toward a nearby entrance where other _Batman _costumes were prepared. She had suggested to Lionel to get back to Smallville.

"Because if the people around me know that you are with me, your life is over. I intend to keep you safe so you can go back to your friends Clark and Trinity. I need to tell you everything," Batman said, removing his mask.

"Oh my god, Your Bruce Wayne. Trinity went out on a date with you," She said staring at him with a look of shock on her face.

"Yes, and while she found me attractive, I chose not to pursue a relationship with her due to my being the batman. I didn't want to endanger her life," Bruce said as he began to remove his utility belt. He was going to change back to being Bruce Wayne.

"You know she can't be killed, right?" Chloe said, as they walked up to a hub of computers, which were actively searching for other super-powered beings in the US.

"What is she some mutant?" Bruce said as he sat down at the computer and added the name "Trinity Jean Knight" to his search perimeters.

"No, She's half-human half something else. What are you doing?" Chloe said as she sat down next to him. She began to scan names as they scrolled by.

"Searching for anyone with a power of some type. Like your friend Kent," Bruce said as he looked into her eyes.

"Clark & Trinity are related, don't ask me how, they just are," Chloe said as she saw him inching his face toward hers.

"I like you Chloe," He finally said. She then began to kiss him softly tenderly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe Sullivan: Dark Knight

(This story is rated M for Mature. _Batman _is copyrighted 2006 Warner Brothers and DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight Is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network & DC Comics. Chloe Sullivan & any Smallville related elements are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 6: Bruce proposes to Chloe

_3 Months Later-_ Chloe stared at the article that she needed to hand in to her Editor-In-Chief Jeanette Kahn who owned _The Daily Planet_. She smiled at Jimmy Olsen, an old boyfriend that she dated back in the 8th grade. She stared at Clark Kent, who was at the _Daily Planet_ as a intern from _Shuster University,_ named after one of the founders of Smallville, Kansas.

"Sullivan do you have that article?" Spoke the voice of Jeanette Kahn as she walked past Chloe's desk.

"Yes, Ma'am," Chloe said, as she handed the hard copy print out of an article on _The Amazing Spider-Man_ that she had researched.

"Not a problem. Oh by the way, our new owner wants to see you," Jeanette said as she walked back to her office.

"Where is this new owner? He's probably some old geezer that wants to poke fun at the new girl," Chloe remarked sarcastically as she moved to get another cup of Coffee. She then heard a voice that could only make her heart fly.

"Hardly, Miss Sullivan. I'm actually here to ask you a question and I'd like to do it with everyone here," Spoke the Voice of Bruce Wayne. She turned to see him in all his handsomeness. Chloe and Bruce had been dating for the last 6 months since she came back from Gotham.

"And what question would that be, Mr. Wayne?" Chloe asked being flirty. Everyone began to circle around them.

"2 Things: 1st thing is that effective this day, Wayne Enterprises co-Owns this newspaper with Knight Enterprises CEO Trinity Jean Knight along with myself. So you guys and ladies will be getting a 5 pay raise. The 2nd is that," Bruce got down to one knee.

"Chloe Sullivan, Will you marry me?" He said reaching into his business jacket for an engagement ring.

"Oh my God!" She said, as she stared at him. Her heart flew. She wondered what life would be like living with a billionaire. She knew she wouldn't have to work again a day in her life, but she knew she would be in constant danger due to Bruce's alter ego, _The Batman. _

"Yes, Bruce. I will," Chloe finally said, kissing him, as he put the ring on her finger.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe Sullivan: Dark Knight

(This Story is rated M for Mature. Chloe Sullivan, and all related Smallville elements are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Bruce Wayne, Batman and all related elements are copyrighted 2007 DC Comics. All other characters are mine. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios)

Chapter 7: The Wedding 

Chloe stared at her soon to be husband, Bruce Wayne. All of her friends were here with her to celebrate this time. Clark Kent, Jor-El in a cloned body of Lionel Luthor, Lex Luthor and Lana Lang, Trinity Jean Knight and Michael Knight. She saw Jimmy Olsen somewhere in the back sulking around the punch table with one of the reporters from the _Daily Planet_. Peter Parker & his wife Mary Jane Watson-Parker were also there representing New York's _Daily Bugle_ Newspaper and her editor-In-Chief Jeanette Kahn as well. Her Mother Moira and her father Gabriel were absent for some reason, but she didn't care. Her friends were her family; she told Lana Lang a few years ago when Lana boarded with her and her father back during her Junior Year. She had heard the rumors that Lex had proposed to Lana and that Lana was expecting a baby. She was glad Bruce hadn't taken advantage of her like that. She glanced at the minister, a friend of Bruce's who was reading from 1st Corinthians chapter 7 where the apostle Paul had given his answer to the Corinthians concerning marriage. She had half-listened to the scripture, but Bruce squeezed her hand to bring her wandering mind back to the wedding vows that the minister was about to recite.

"Do you, Chloe Sullivan take Bruce Wayne to be faithfully yours, no matter what the cost, to live and die together until death do you part?" the minister asked. She stared into Bruce's brown eyes knowing the risks he took everyday as _Batman_ but she knew that if she loved him, she needed to love that part of him too.

"I do," She answered, smiling at him knowing that this was her destiny, to be with Bruce forever.

"Do you Bruce Wayne take Chloe Sullivan to be yours faithfully no matter what the cost, to live and die together until death do you part?" he asked Bruce. Bruce stared at her, thinking what a lucky man he was. He knew being _Batman_ was going to be a problem, but she knew the risks of getting involved with him. He removed the ring from his pocket and put it on her wedding ring finger and said, "I do and I will."

Clark handed Chloe the ring and she slid it on Bruce's wedding ring finger.

"Bruce I want to be your wife, to carry your children, to be holy and devoted to you 100 no matter what the cost to either of us. I do," She said staring at him.

"By the power vested in me by the Holy Spirit of God and the State of Kansas I declare you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride. Ladies & gentlemen, I give you Mr. And Mrs. Bruce Wayne," the Minister said. Bruce then kissed his wife passionately, and then embraced her. He then hugged his minister friend Michael Luce, a man he had known since childhood. They then heard cheers and clapping and wolfish whistles of approval from everyone in the crowd of friends. The beginning of their life was…now.

The End


End file.
